


who's counting?

by phanstarlight



Series: why idols shouldn't text [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, half texts half actual writing, kyla appears a few times, nayoung appears for a second, non-au, slight angst, who is counting?? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: following on from chan's (or, rather, seungkwan's) confession to minhyuk, the two begin seeing each other.this is their story, and all that time they spent together (but who's counting?)





	who's counting?

**Author's Note:**

> this is a follow on from my last fanfic, where chan confesses to minhyuk right at the end (reading it isn't needed tho)
> 
> i spent a lot of summer writing and procrastinating with this so i hope it's ok *sob*
> 
> edited; archive posted this on the wrong day
> 
> text names >
> 
> astro lads  
> jinjin/jinwoo - papa jin  
> myungjun - rad mom  
> eunwoo/dongmin - chachaslide  
> moonbin - binboi  
> rocky/minhyuk - the rock, minhyuk, chan's ♡  
> sanha - pure™, cutest beagle
> 
> svt bois  
> scoups - soft coups  
> jeonghan - sinnamon roll  
> joshua - california gurl, shua  
> jun - junhwihwi  
> hoshi - hoshit  
> wonwoo - wonwoot  
> woozi - jihoonie  
> dk - dankey kang  
> mingyu - mingyolo  
> the8 - minghelpme  
> seungkwan - jeju's finest  
> vernon - dancing queen  
> dino - channie, minhyuk's ♡
> 
> kyla - kylassie  
> nayoung - nana

_the rock to: pure™ - 8:30pm._

**the rock** : ASDFGHJKL SANHA  
**the rock** : S A N H A

 **pure™** : what is it  
**pure™** : was it worth interrupting my nap

 **the rock** : YEH  
**the rock** : H E L P

 **pure™** : with what?  
**pure™** : is everything not ay okay

 **the rock** : IDK MAN

 **pure™** : what is it??

 **the rock** : first of all sweetest maknae  
**the rock** : you gotta promise me something

 **pure™** : ok

 **the** **rock** : you do not utter a word of what i'm about to tell you to ANYONE  
**the rock** : not the others especially

 **pure™** : yeah ok  
**pure™** : i'm good at keeping secrets, what's up?

 **the rock** : k SO  
**the rock** : remember how you asked before if i liked anyone and i was all like "maybe???"

 **pure™** : yeah?

 **the rock** : i do like someone  
**the rock** : BUT THAT IS NOT ALL  
**the rock** : my crush!!!!!  
**the rock** : **_just asked me out!!!!!!!!_**

 **pure™** : WAIT WHAT  
**pure™** : _WHO_  
**pure™** : you gotta be **careful**  dating fans you know this

 **the rock** : it's not a fan!

 **pure™** : what kinda crush doesn't like astro  
**pure™** : that's just not right  
**pure™** : who is it though

 **the rock** : chan  
**the rock** : from seventeen

 **pure™** : you're dating seventeen's dino?!?!?

 **the rock** : yEAH  
**the rock** : keep hush about this

 **pure™** : BUT THAT'S SUCH BIG NEWS  
**pure™** : I'M PROUD

 **the rock** : KEEP YOUR BIGASS MOUTH SHUT YOON SANHA

 **pure™** :  
**pure™** : _ouch_  
**pure™** : karma gonna get you for that

 **the rock** : what

 **pure™** : bye hyung!

  
**

_jinjin and open your eyes (6) - 8:53pm._

**rad mom** : u know  
**rad mom** : i luve all my kids  
**rad mom** : u all do me so well  
**rad mom** : and ik u wont disappoint me

 **pure™** : minhyuk hyung is dating someone!

 **papa jin** : he's WHAT NOW

 **the rock** : S A N H A

 **pure™** : you know that phrase "what comes around comes back around"  
**pure™** : shouldn't have called my mouth bigass :3c

 **binboi** : mj hyung is down fr the count  
**binboi** : like hes rlly passed out

 **papa jin** : oh my god

 **rad mom** : nO IM BCK  
**rad mom** : WATS THIS ABT U DATING PARK MINHYUK?

 **binboi** : @eunwoo get hre shits goin down

 **chachaslide** : Hey  
**chachaslide** : What's the goss'

 **binboi** : our lil rocky heres become an adult

 **papa jin** : dont phrase it like that  
**papa jin** : minhyuk you should explain tho  
**papa jin** : dating fans is frowned upon

 **the rock** : i'm not dating a fan!!!

 **binboi** : if they dont like our music then wats the point???

 **pure™** : he's not  
**pure™** : he's dating dino from seventeen :)

 **chachaslide** : Chan?

 **rad mom** : hes datin another idol?

 **binboi** :

 

 **the rock** : i actually hate you sanha

 **rad mom** : HEY  
**rad mom** : DONT SAY THT TO MY CHILD

 **pure™** : thanks mj hyung <3  
**pure™** :

 

 **the rock** : ugh

 **papa jin** : how long have you been together?

 **the rock** : like 30 minutes?

 **chachaslide** : Oh  
**chachaslide** : I thought he'd been hiding someone from us  
**chachaslide** : I didn't even know he liked guys until a few seconds ago, so this makes sense

 **papa jin** : oh congrats

 **binboi** : how longeth hav you been crushin on the poor soul eh

 **the** **rock** : aaaa while?  
**the rock** : longer than i'd like to admit

 **pure™** : oh hyung that's adorable

 **rad mom** : is he a good kid  
**rad mom** : i dont kno svt personally well enugh

 **chachaslide** : Mingyu's a close friend of mine  
**chachaslide** : If I can trust him, I can trust all of them

 **the rock** : he's a very good person

 **binboi** : tbh he seems outta ur league

 **rad mom** : lmao who isnt

 **the rock** : MOM

 **chachaslide** : Myungjun hyung: "I love all my kids"  
**chachaslide** : Also Myungjun hyung : Openly mocks Minhyuk  
**chachaslide** : Childline?

 **papa jin** : heh

 **the rock** : tbh  
**the rock** : i feel like he could be doing better  
**the rock** : i'll let him realise that though

 **pure™** : eyyyy hyung  
**pure™** : you're fine don't get all emotional now  
**pure™** : we're only joking

 **binboi** : it joke

 **the** **rock** : oke  
**the rock** : i should go and scream now

 **papa jin** : w h y

 **the rock** : because i'm dating _the_ lee chan?!?!?  
**the rock** : AAAAAAA?!?!?!?

 **papa jin** : idk how to respond to that

 **rad mom** : ah,,, youth  
**rad mom** : back in my day, we confessed teh ol' fashioned way

 **binboi** : didnt u confess to jinwoo hyung via flipnote hatena

 **pure™** : and then cry bc you reached the page limit

 **papa jin** : lmao good times

 **binboi** : "JINNIE THERE WERENT ENOGH PAGES FR ME TO CONFESS BUT ILY IM SRRY"

 **rad mom** : im leavin ffslals

**

_the maknaenaes (3) - 10:31pm._

**channie** : i want to die

 **jeju's finest** : so do i  
**jeju's finest** : bitch u think ur special???

 **channie** : thanks for your overwhelming support seungkwan hyung

 **dancing queen** : yo  
**dancing queen** : what's up

 **channie** : everything is up

 **dancing queen** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **channie** : Goodbye.

 **dancing queen** : DON'T GO ALL JIHOON HYUNG ON ME I'M SORRY  
**dancing queen** : what's actually up tho

 **jeju's finest** : spill it channie

 **channie** : it's nothing bad  
**channie** : i'm just in shock  
**channie** : because of seungkwan hyung's actions today

 **jeju's finest** : look  
**jeju's finest** : all i did was secure u som dicc

 **dancing queen** : is it not going well?  
**dancing queen** : i mean it's only been a few hours so wow

 **channie** : no no everything's fine  
**channie** : i just _fear_

 **jeju's finest** : wat u fear?

 **channie** : idk  
**channie** : will i be good enough for him?

 **dancing queen** : yes

 **jeju's finest** : literally yes

 **dancing queen** : ey

 **channie** : thanks  
**channie** : i honestly just want to have a relationship like you two  
**channie** : or the hyungs

 **jeju's finest** : dats so sweet tho ;(

 **dancing queen** : you and rocky both seem to feel the same way about each other  
**dancing queen** : so there's nothing stopping you from getting that

 **channie** : true

 **dancing queen** : ;D

 **jeju's finest** : aAH G2G  
**jeju's finest** : A BOI IS DYIN

 **dancing queen** : is it you?

 **jeju's finest** : NO for once it not  
**jeju's finest** : hao hyung n soonyoung hyung got issues to sort out smh

 **channie** : as usual  
**channie** : i'll be taking my leave as well then :p

 **dancing queen** : bye  
**dancing queen** : kwannie don't let soonyoung hyung die

 **jeju's finest** : mmm ill think bout it  
**jeju's finest** : maybe

**

_the rock to: channie. - 4:22pm._

**the rock** : hiya!  
**the rock** : hi  
**the rock** : hello *  
**the rock** : shit i sent all 3 of them by mistake

 **channie** : lmao hi  
**channie** : how are you?

 **the rock** : i'm fine, thanks  
**the rock** : how about you?

 **channie** : i'm fine too :P  
**channie** : are you busy at the moment?

 **the rock** : not really  
**the rock** : :9

 **channie** : can i call you?  
**channie** : if that's ok w you

 **the rock** : yeah dude  
**the rock** : it's all fine w me

_[phonecall to: channie - 4:24pm]_

**

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! H-hey!" Laughter could be heard in the background of Minhyuk's call. The boy could only shoot his hyungs harsh looks (that, honestly, made him look like an intimidating butterfly) to get them to shut up.

"So... how goes it?"

Thankfully, Chan was equally awkward at this.

"Everything is going ay-ok!" Minhyuk mentally slapped himself before continuing, "I'm at my practice room at the moment..."

"Oh shit, really?" From Chan's side of the call, the other boy was certain he could hear the muffled shouts of one of his hyungs all but shouting at him not to swear. "Am I interrupting your practice?"

"No, not at all," the Astro member laughed, "we're on break at the moment anyway." Chan breathed a sigh of relief, giggling slightly as he spoke again.

"Thank goodness for that, how is practice going?"

The response didn't come immediately of course, due to Minhyuk's internal crisis over the other's giggle. It should be illegal to sound that cute, he thought, full of bitterness.

"Practice is going good, I suppose," he answered back, allowing himself to feel more comfortable with the conversation, "what are you doing?"

Chan let out a short hum, before responding with a simple, "I'm at practice as well."

Before Minhyuk could respond, the former had already started speaking again.

"I-I'm on a break as well!!" he had all but stuttered out, making Minhyuk chuckle to himself. He didn't have to see the other boy to know how flushed he was.

"How is it-"

However, before Minhyuk could attempt to be smooth, Moonbin was already motioning for him to finish the call. Said boy mimed cutting his throat before shooting him a cryptic wink. Why is Moonbin like this.

"I uhh... have to get back to practice now..." he mumbled solemnly. He could just about picture Chan's deflated face at this, making him feel even more bad.

"Ok then, I guess I'll text you later?"

"Yeah, let's text."

There was an awkward pause, both parties not knowing what to say to each other.

"CHANNIE, JUST TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM!" a sudden voice quipped up from Chan's side.

"Jun hyung, actually die!"

There were sounds of a scramble, of some sort, before Chan quickly shouted a, "Talk to you later Minhyukkie!" and the line went dead.

Said boy could only stand there shocked, looking up only when he heard the sound of tutting from the doorframe.

"You're so whipped, hyung." Sanha taunted playfully, before forcefully dragging him back to practice.

Whilst practice went well, Minhyuk would be lying if he said the entirety of it, he wasn't stuck thinking about how Chan had called him 'Minhyukkie.'

**

_oppaya is banned (13) - 11:01pm._

**minghelpme** : practice is over i can **BREATHE**

 **junhwihwi** : my dicc is out

 **california girl** : what?

 **channie** : wrong gc??

 **junhwihwi** : no?  
**junhwihwi** : pals should b able to tell each other they got their diccs out

 **jihoonie** : I'd rather you'd not.

 **california girl** : seconded

 **junhwihwi** : how comes chan is aloud to tell his bf he got his dicc out but not me?  
**junhwihwi** : is this sm? am i bein alienated??

 **channie** : what?????

 **sinnamon roll** : i was meant to ask bout that  
**sinnamon roll** : chan my child  
**sinnamon roll** : hows the love life goin

 **channie** : it's going fine?

 **jihoonie** : It's literally only been like 4 days

 **minghelpme** : just because your sexual tension w soonyoung hyung lasted for years  
**minghelpme** : you don't have to take it out on everyone else ;(

 **jihoonie** : Brb, making sure Pledis never release the studio version of the Mandarin MY I

 **junhwihwi** : MINGHAO Y U DO THIS

 **minghelpme** : I'M SORRY  
**minghelpme** : hyung i love you <3

 **sinnamon roll** : can we get bk to the topic of chans bf pls

 **california** **girl** : shameless hannie

 **dankey** **kang** : what's this about chan's boyfriend?

 **mingyolo** : his bofie

 **minghelpme** : do you just want him to spill tea

 **sinnamon roll** : 

  
**sinnamon roll** : perhaps

 **california girl** : i don't think we know astro too well, so we're just curious

 **mingyolo** : i know eunwoo  
**mingyolo** : he's really kind actually

 **junhwihwi** : that means nothin b  
**junhwihwi** : shua hyungs kind, u think that means the rest of us r kind?  
**junhwihwi** : 10 mins ago seungkwan told me to kms

 **channie** : and yet you're still here

 **california girl** : cHAN

 **junhwihwi** : im fckin pressed goodbye

 **hoshit** : chan tell us about lver boi!  
**hoshit** : or else ima have to consult the sasaengs

 **channie** : we haven't been going out for that long

 **sinnamon roll** : wat he like tho?

 **channie** : cute i guess??

 **mingyolo** : cute in appearance?

 **channie** : the way he texts  
**channie** : he says silly stuff and then gets all flustered  
**channie** : that's cute

 **jihoonie** : Aw.

 **dankey kang** : he isn't cute appearance wise then?

 **mingyolo** : lee chan what is your damage

 **channie** : i mean  
**channie** : he is cute  
**channie** : but

 **california girl** : but?

 **hoshit** : he bout to do it

 **channie** : i find him  
**channie** : more hot?  
**channie** : that's all i'm digging myself a ditch

 **sinnamon roll** : CHANNIE

 **jihoonie** : Never thought I'd live to see that day Chan called someone "hot"  
**jihoonie** : Though I didn't hope to live in the first place, so I've lost either way.

 **minghelpme** : jesus hyung

 **sinnamon roll** : r u plannin to see him?

 **channie** : seeing him?

 **dankey kang** : like a date!

 **channie** : oh  
**channie** : maybe...?  
**channie** : we only get 1 free day a week tho

 **california girl** : why not use that free day to see him?  
**california girl** : it doesn't even have to be a date, if it's too soon

 **hoshit** : ooo wise words hyung

 **channie** : i can ask?  
**channie** : what would we even do

 **junhwihwi** : b generic  
**junhwihwi** : cafe

 **california girl** : café *  
**california girl** : i don't trust people who don't add the accent at the end.

 **jihoonie** : Dually noted.

 **mingyolo** : that's too predictable though?  
**mingyolo** : why not go to the cinema or something?

 **minghelpme** : they can watch emoji movie!

 **sinnamon roll** : did u not hear channie  
**sinnamon roll** : he actually _likes_  this boi

 **channie** : so cinema, café  
**channie** : any other ideas?

 **jihoonie** : Cinema implies you don't want to see his face for a good hour, whilst cafés are generic and a bad anime trope.

 **hoshit** : shot down™

 **channie** : wow thanks hyung :)

 **jihoonie** : No problem :-)

 **california girl** : there's always the arcade  
**california girl** : it seems really basic, but it guarantees fun?

 **junhwihwi** : ddr will kill him

 **sinnamon roll** : i still havent recovered aftr true love hard mode ;(

 **channie** : this is so frustrating!  
**channie** : maybe i should just take some time to think about it

 **jihoonie** : Do what you need to  
**jihoonie** : Being in public might be an issue though.

 **channie** : yeah  
**channie** : thanks for your help though hyungs!

 **junhwihwi** : np B)

 **california** **girl** : we're always happy to help!

 **mingyolo** : our ideas were shit though

 **junhwihwi** : fk off he thx'd us

**

_soft coups to: channie. - 11:54pm._

**soft coups** : hey chan

 **channie** : hi hyung  
**channie** : what's up?

 **soft coups** : nothing much  
**soft coups** : did u decide on your date ideas yet?

 **channie** : nope  
**channie** : i'm not asking him out until i know ;;

 **soft coups** : well be prepared to text  
**soft coups** : i have solved ur problem

 **channie** : really?

 **soft coups** : _[sent a link]_  
**soft coups** : here

 **channie** : woah

 **soft coups** : i can get u both discounts in  
**soft coups** : so dont worry about the price

 **channie** : i don't know what to say

 **soft coups** : u don't need to say anything  
**soft coups** : just go "text yo man"  
**soft coups** : that's what jeonghan says at least

 **channie** : i will!  
**channie** : thank you hyung!!!!

 **soft coups** : np chan :]

**

_channie to: the rock. - 12:05am._

**channie** : minhyuk  
**channie** : are you awake?

 **the rock** : i am  
**the rock** : heyyyyy

 **channie** : hiiiiiiii  
**channie** : are you free on sunday?

 **the rock** : sunday i shall check  
**the rock** : that's our free day so yeah

 **channie** : ok!  
**channie** : do you want to meet up then?

 **the rock** : o ooh  
**the rock** : yeh

 **channie** : yeh?  
**channie** : you don't have to if you don't want to!  
**channie** : i won't force you to come lolol

 **the rock** : noN i do want to go  
**the rock** : was just in shock  
**the rock** : i'll meet you

 **channie** : really? yay ;D

 **the** **rock** : where to?

 **channie** : that's a secret :3c  
**channie** : i'm hoping you like it though

 **the rock** : i'm sure i will

 **channie** : ok

 **the** **rock** : ok

 **channie** :  
**channie** : see you then?

 **the rock** : yeah!

 **channie** : ok!  
**channie** : goodnight minhyukkie

 **the rock** :  
**the rock** : goodnight channie x

**

_the rock to: binboi. - 12:27am._

**the rock** : MOONBIN  
**the rock** : H E L P  
**the rock** : I'M CRISIS

 **binboi** : uhh can this not w8?

 **the rock** : why

 **binboi** : i busy

 **the rock** : stop beating your meat for a fucking second pls  
**the rock** : i'm going out on a date!!!!

 **binboi** : the pants r on  
**binboi** : spill it bich

 **the rock** : on our free day!!  
**the rock** : chan asked me out!!!!!!!!  
**the rock** : to where???? i dunno!!!!  
**the rock** : am i excited?????? hell yeah!!!!!

 **binboi** : thats alotta !  
**binboi** : u dunno where tho?

 **the rock** : he said it's a secret  
**the rock** : i'm so excited and hyped, i'm crying

 **binboi** : want a frend to pat ur back?

 **the** **rock** : yes pls  
**the rock** : wash your hands first.

 **binboi** : ,,, aight

**

[ᵈᵃʸ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃᵗᵉ]

_jinjin and open your eyes (6) - 10:40am._

**chachaslide** : Good morning everyone  
**chachaslide** : It's our free day and I'm ready to be unproductive

 **pure™** : honestly? big mood

 **the rock** : gUYS HOLY FUCK

 **chachaslide** : Good morning everyone apart from Minhyuk

 **papa jin** : how's it going minhyuk

 **the rock** : TODAY IS THE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!

 **binboi** : AAAAAAAAA

 **the rock** : AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

 **pure™** : the day for what  
**pure™** : mj hyung's getting kicked out?

 **rad mom** : u wish

 **pure™** : you're too good for us <3

 **rad mom** : i cry i luv u sanha  
**rad mom** : my luvly son

 **papa jin** : ahem

 **rad mom** : u kno i luv u

 **papa jin** : i know  
**papa jin** : never get tired of hearing it tho

 **rad** **mom** : awwwww baby

 **binboi** : fuckin disgustenin

 **chachaslide** : What's happening today though  
**chachaslide** : I'm confused

 **the rock** : i'm going out on a date(?) w chan!

 **papa jin** : wait what

 **pure™** : why didn't you tell me??? tf

 **the rock** : because you're a snake

 **pure™:** i'm still 1000x cuter than you lmao

 **chachaslide** : Where are you going

 **the rock** : it's a secret  
**the rock** : i'll update you after it happens

 **rad mom** : my kids r growin up! :(((

 **binboi** : im so proud of him tho fr  
**binboi** : get yo man rocky

 **the rock** : i'm awkward as fuck tho

 **papa jin** : you'll be fine  
**papa jin** : you're our kid

 **rad mom** : moonbin is also our kid

 **papa jin** : shit you're right

 **binboi** : "we dont play faves in this family"  
**binboi** : bitchass liars

 **chachaslide** : I'm sure you'll be fine as well  
**chachaslide** : Is he awkward too

 **the rock** : he doesn't seem too awkward?

 **papa** **jin** : then he'll save you

 **binboi** : thats so kyute  
**binboi** : wat time u goin

 **the** **rock** : leaving at 12  
**the rock** : meeting somewhere near the pledis building

 **chachaslide** : Keep your mask on

 **the rock** : will do

 **rad mom** : ah im proud

 **the** **rock** : do i have to do something on this date though  
**the rock** : like, buy him something

 **binboi** : on the first d8? no  
**binboi** : unless flowers actually

 **papa jin** : i wouldn't  
**papa jin** : just bring yourself  
**papa jin** : also be yourself

 **rad mom** : **HOLD HIS HAND**  
**rad mom** : ty

 **the rock** : i'll try?  
**the rock** : i need to get emotionally prepared for this

 **chachaslide** : Need any help

 **the rock** : please

 **chachaslide** : Ok

 **rad mom** : u got our support minhyuk!

 **binboi** : plz give us deets aftr/during

 **the rock** : ok  
**the rock** : please help me now TT

 **chachaslide** : Ok

 **papa jin** : minhyuk fighting!

_[binboi changed the chat name to "park minhyuk fighting!"]_

**

It was time.

And by that, he meant it was 5 minutes past and Chan hadn't arrived yet. Said boy had requested Minhyuk meet him at a park around 10 minutes from the Pledis building, to avoid being spotted by fans and the like. It felt a bit awkward though, him standing alone in a park waiting. Minhyuk even had to resort to awkwardly checking his phone just to seem a little bit less... depressing.

He was in the middle of scrolling through past chats with various people when he heard the sound of an all too familiar voice, calling out his name cheerily.

"Minhyukkie!"

The voice, of course, belonged too a slightly red-faced Lee Chan, looking rather tired out. He'd already removed his face mask, revealing his radiant smile. Minhyuk could already feel the butterflies in his stomach practically beating him up.

"Sorry I was late, the others were fussing over me too much..." Chan started, eyes downcast briefly before the bright smile Minhyuk had seen a few seconds later reappeared, "I'm happy you actually showed up though!"

"Of course I showed up, I'm not that bad," the both of them chuckled together, "should we...get going?"

"Ok!"

Chan immediately started heading into the direction of the train station, pulling up his face mask again. Minhyuk followed on, praying the other wasn't going to lead him somewhere concerning or too public. That being said, he'd already allowed himself to trust Chan, despite only dating for a few days (they'd been friends for a long time, that counted for something, right?)

Chan had slowed down his pace to make sure the both of them could walk side by side in comfortable silence. The silence was nice, but the both of them carried the exact same thoughts the entire way there.

_I want to hold his hand._

If only they weren't so unaware.

**

The train ride was also spent in a comfortable silence, Chan reading the various signs and posters littered around the train and Minhyuk spacing out, thoughts on where Chan could be leading him. To be honest, he'd long stopped listening to the announcements of the stations (which was probably a mistake on his part) to let his mind wander. He'd been so focused on wondering just where they were going, he didn't hear the announcement for their stop.

Minhyuk was snapped out of his own thoughts by a gentle tug on his sleeve. Chan pulled him up from his seat, mumbling an almost inaudible, "this is our stop" and dragging the former out of the train with him. The name of their station wasn't familiar to Minhyuk, no matter how hard he tried to recall it.

Trying to figure out where they were meant to be going to had suddenly become a lot more harder for him.

Even when they got out of the train station, the sights presented before the both of them were completely new to him. Unfamiliar buildings, unfamiliar skies and unfamiliar people bustling by. Fear and uncertainty began to creep into Minhyuk's mind, however he was immediately brought back by Chan holding onto his arm again, pulling down his face mask momentarily to shoot Minhyuk a calming smile, before continuing on. The smile, although brief, slightly subdued the anxiousness growing in Minhyuk, and he was thankful for that.

It was a 10 minutes walk to get to their desired place, spent in another silence. When they finally stopped, Chan awkwardly let go of Minhyuk's coat sleeve, turning around to face him with a look full of confidence.

"This is it!"

❨ _bora bora aquarium_ ❩

Before Minhyuk could get a word in, Chan had already pulled him inside the aquarium, immediately chatting to the receptionist there (though Minhyuk was already at a loss for words anyway, it didn't change much.)

When they were set with their tickets, the Seventeen maknae pulled off his face mask, shoving it into his bag with a grin. Minhyuk followed suit, still slightly stunned by all this.

"I told you I wouldn't drag you out anywhere horrifying," started Chan, playful grin stretched across his features, "Coups hyung even got us a discount here, since he has connections!" The other boy, unlike Chan who seemed to be full of excite and things to say, was still in stunned silence at all of this. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by said boy, his grin almost disappearing, replaced with a mix of horror and guilt.

"Oh my god, you don't like it do you?"

"I-"

"I should've listened to the others and gone with the clichéd options, you would've probably liked those better!" Chan had started, rambling on regretfully, "you're not going to want to see me after this, I know it, I knew it and yet I-"

The ramble was halted by Chan feeling sudden, but not painful, pressure on his wrist. It wasn't meant to scare him but, instead, intended to pull him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Minhyuk in confusion and anticipation, waiting for him to turn around the fuck off away from him in disappointment.

And yet, he didn't.

Instead, came an extremely awkward few seconds ( _11, to be exact, but who was counting?_ ) of Minhyuk keeping his hold on Chan's wrist before realising he had to actually voice his thoughts. What followed was Minhyuk's embarrassed and flushed explanation.

"N-no, I love aquariums, a lot actually..." he started, face feeling abruptly hot, "I was just shocked you would do something so...thoughtful?"

He waited to continue, not really knowing the meaning of the look behind Chan's eyes. (more confusion? shock? anger? Minhyuk just did not know.)

"To be honest, I like unique ideas like this!" he'd began again, trying to ignore how his voice broke at the end of his sentence, "so don't feel discouraged because I can't like... speak."

"R-really?"

"Yeah!"

In that instant, Park Minhyuk was certain he was going to die, for Chan was not only sporting one of the purest grins he'd ever witnessed, but in addition his cheeks were becoming more rosy by the second. The latter, seeming to have completely forgotten his earlier mental crisis, prepared to head into the aquarium space for real, allowing a possibly dying Minhyuk to follow him. He stopped right outside the way in, however, looking at the ground as he spoke again.

"Say, Minhyuk...?"

"Y-yeah?"

What Chan mumbled out next was almost so quiet that Minhyuk thought he imagined it.

"Can... can I hold your hand?"

Sanha was right, he was fucking whipped.

"Y-yeah my dude, sure!" Minhyuk mentally slapped himself for that one.

A small chuckle could be heard from the other boy before grasping Minhyuk's left hand in his right. There was a bit of clumsy fumbling for a moment, before they finally managed to let their hands sink into each others'.

"Shall we head in?" Minhyuk whispered, collecting himself fully.

"Let's."

Both tightened their grasp, finally heading in.

**

The aquarium had been an eventful trip, they both found.

Both boys were as excitable as each other when it came to sealife, hyping up every single one they saw.

( "chan, there's a rainbow fish!"  
"where?! i wanna see!")

They'd walked around for 2 hours, going to each tank and babbling over how beautiful each sealife animal looked, only stopping to take photos or film anything that caught their eye.

( "why're you taking a photo of an angelfish?"  
"i'm planning on sending it to jeonghan hyung and insulting him somehow."  
"that's brutal, i love it." )

( "this turtle is 18 years old...woah."  
"and yet i already love it more than i love sanha." )

The earlier awkwardness they had faced subsided as the both of them joked together, sharing in the beauty of the aquarium. By the time they'd gone around the entirety of the aquarium, it was only 3pm.

Stepping out, both boys laughed together at a earlier conversation, hands still interlocking. The outside was quieter, with the earlier rush of people replaced with significantly less civilians. Nonetheless, the both of them gave each other knowing and solemn looks before putting their face masks back on.

"...This was fun." Minhyuk started, making sure him and Chan were standing far-off from anyone's earshot. After hearing this, Chan gave a quieted laugh, taking Minhyuk's other hand in his.

"There's an ice cream shop around the corner from here if you maybe want to... continue this?"

Despite the face mask, Minhyuk could practically see Chan's sheepish smile as he asked, shy side coming back to him. In response, he clutched Chan's hands slightly tighter, giving a soft affirmative and allowing himself to be lead away by said boy.

It was unexplainable to him, but for some reason, his trust in Lee Chan had quickly formed and he could honestly say he felt mostly safe in his presence.

Without Minhyuk knowing, Chan could say likewise.

**

_park minhyuk fighting! (6) - 5:04pm._

**the rock** : hey, are you guys at the dorm?  
**the** **rock** : i've just come back at no one is answering the FUCKING DOOR

 **chachaslide** : Oops, sorry about that  
**chachaslide** : Welcome back

 **the rock** : thanks

 **binboi** : how it go  
**binboi** : deets needed

 **the rock** : it went good  
**the rock** : i feel good about it

 **cutest beagle** : i feel good about jinwoo hyung  
**cutest** **beagle** : doesn't mean he's doing well!

 **binboi** : sanha u shady betch

 **rad mom** : MINHYUK how did it goooo  
**rad mom** : u never updated us :(

 **chachaslide** : Where did he take you

 **the rock** : aquarium

 **papa jin** : that's so cute

 **cutest beagle** : aww

 **the rock** : then we got ice cream and headed back  
**the rock** : now i'm here

 **binboi** : did u hav the fun

 **the rock** : i had a lot of fun  
**the rock** : thanks :)

 **papa jin** : he used an emoticon  
**papa jin** : wow

 **cutest beagle** : he's so fucking whipped it's funny

 **rad mom** : did u hold hands?

 **the rock** :  
**the rock** : ...yeah.

 **binboi** : GOD ALMIGHTY HES WHIPPT

 **chachaslide** : This is super cute and all  
**chachaslide** : But still, be careful  
**chachaslide** : Idol dating isn't easy

 **papa jin** : eunwoo here bringing the facts

 **chachaslide** : We're dating within our group which is somewhat easier  
**chachaslide** : But dating other idols or non-idols, just be careful

 **binboi** : our luv remains unbothered <3

 **chachaslide** : <3

 **cutest** **beagle** : ew.

 **the rock** : we'll be careful, i swear  
**the rock** : i'm gonna go shower now  
**the rock** : i took loads of photos/videos so i'll show you after ^^

 **rad mom** : ay

 **binboi** : U BETTER  
**binboi** : lmao glad u had fun tho rocky

 **papa jin** : we're all happy for you

 **cutest beagle** : stop being sentimental i want to see the fishes

 **chachaslide** : We see where your priorities lie Sanha

 **cutest** **beagle** : ( ︶ω︶✿)

**

_oppaya is STILL banned (13) - 5:11pm._

**dancing queen** : ooh chan's back

 **channie** : hey hyungs

 **hoshit** : heyyy channie  
**hoshit** : how was the d8? ;)

 **channie** : it was really fun!  
**channie** : thanks for the suggestion, coups hyung

 **soft coups** : no problemo

 **minghelpme** : how was it really?  
**minghelpme** : details, chan, details

 **jihoonie** : Was that an Animal Farm joke...?

 **jeju's finest** : sips tea;;

 **minghelpme** : eye emojis all around

 **channie** : i dont know what you want me to say  
**channie** : we went to an aquarium and then ice cream

 **jeju's finest** : wat flavor he get?

 **channie** : vanilla?

 **minghelpme** : OO  
**minghelpme** : a basic bitch alert

 **dancing queen** : you're so judgey hyung  
**dancing** **queen** : what'll be enough to satisfy you?

 **junhwihwi** : me

 **jihoonie** : Good fucking bye

 **soft coups** : SAME

 **jeju's finest** : im committin  
**jeju's finest** : u just walk around the aquarium?

 **channie** : pretty much, i took photos though!

 **dancing queen** : did you  
**dancing queen** : hold hands?

 **channie** :  
**channie** : yes?

 **soft coups** : ay  
**soft coups** : was that good?

 **channie** : mhm  
**channie** : his hands are warm  
**channie** : slip right into mine  
**channie** : i'm gonna leave before i incriminate myself further

 **jihoonie** : It's for the best.

 **junhwihwi** : pfft

 **hoshit** : as lng as u had fun were happy!

 **jeju's** **finest** : _jeongmallo haengbokhaeyo_

 **hoshit** : JUST GO TO WJSN IF U LIKE THEM SO MUCH KWAN

 **jeju's finest** : i appreciate girl groups byeeee

 **channie** : sigh  
**channie** : i'll send the photos later!  
**channie** : bye hyungs

 **minghelpme** : lol bye

**

_the rock to: channie. - 6:09pm._

**the rock** : hey channie!  
**the rock** : today was really fun

 **channie** : it was!  
**channie** : i'm glad you liked it

 **the rock** : thanks for dealing with my awkwrdness  
**the** **rock** : awkwardness* fucK

 **channie** : lmao it was nothing

 **the rock** : we should go out again  
**the rock** : if you want to

 **channie** : we should!  
**channie** : i'll let you decide on a place next time :P

 **the** **rock** : i'm gonna have to go all out lmao

 **channie** : you can do it, fighting!

 **the rock** : lmao  
**the rock** : ...chan

 **channie** : yes?

 **the rock** : about today  
**the rock** : before we actually got into the aquarium

 **channie** : ?

 **the rock** : when you were panicking

 **channie** : oh right  
**channie** : sorry about that;;

 **the** **rock** : don't apologize!  
**the rock** : i just wanted to make sure you were ok about that  
**the rock** : is that usual for you...?

 **channie** : panicking? kinda?  
**channie** : only in situations where i already think i'll do badly in though

 **the rock** : oh

 **channie** : truth be told  
**channie** : i tend to lose confidence in myself sometimes  
**channie** : sorry about that, really

 **the rock** : again, don't be  
**the rock** : i had a lot of fun today  
**the rock** : you could've taken me to a dark alleyway and i would've probably had fun  
**the rock** : because i like being around you  
**the rock** : stop me if i'm getting too sappy plz

 **channie** : lol  
**channie** : thanks minhyukkie

 **the rock** : no problem channie

 **channie** : :D

 **the rock** : :D x2  
**the rock** : i have to go save binnie from jinwoo hyung  
**the rock** : ttyl?

 **channie** : ok :P  
**channie** : bye ~

**

"Later" ended up being 1 week after.

Minhyuk was feeling tired a long schedule, energy and emotion all taken out of him. He wanted nothing more than to just lie down and never get up, though Eunwoo wasn't letting him ~~curse his kind nature.~~

Mindlessly, he scrolled through his phone, ignoring the voices of his other members around him; when he was sleepy, he couldn't be arsed to actually socialise with them. It was by chance and unconscious decision, then, that he found his thumb wavering on Chan's contact details and his phone number. It wouldn't be selfish to phone him this suddenly, right? For some reason, the only voice he wanted to hear was the maknae of Seventeen.

He didn't register that he'd actually pressed the button until the quiet vibrations and ringing sounded from his phone. Sparing a glance at his other members who were too busy talking loudly amongst each other, he deemed it safe to continue the call.

1 ring. 2 rings. 3 rings.

This was hopeless, surely-

" _Hello_?"

"Hey Chan!"

His voice perked up slightly after hearing Chan's voice, mentally thanking him for picking up.

"Ah, hey!"

Sounds of someone else in the background could be heard for a second (a girl?) before Chan promptly shushed them, mumbling something under his breath too quiet for Minhyuk to hear.

"Sorry, did I call at a bad time...?"

"Ah no, not at all!" Whilst Chan did let out a laugh at that, it was clear that he felt pretty flustered by the sudden call. Before he could say anymore though, the feminine voice in the background had gotten louder again; Minhyuk couldn't pinpoint who the voice belonged to, much to his dismay. Suddenly, a scuffle could be heard as he presumed Chan had put down his phone, only coming back a minute later sounding out of breath.

"S-sorry about that... I'm just suffering at the moment." Minhyuk chuckled at that, keeping his voice low (despite the fact that the other members were way too focused on how many marshmallows Myungjun could fit into his mouth) as he spoke back.

"Don't worry about it," he started, "just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"I'm well, just dead inside at the moment."

There was a brief silence, neither boy knowing what they wanted to say. To be fair, they hadn't spoken in around a week; it felt like they'd missed a lot.

"Uh...should we-"

"-text?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah."

Both managed to laugh, Chan giving him a cheery goodbye and Minhyuk whispering his farewell. When he hung up, he was faced with 5 boys staring directly at him, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Hyung, you whipped weakling."

Sanha almost didn't survive the car journey.

**

_channie to: the rock. - 7:26pm._

**channie** : hi minhyukkie!  
**channie** : that is one of the most awkward phone calls i've ever had ngl

 **the rock** : same here lol  
**the rock** : sorry abt phoning you so randomly

 **channie** : hey don't be  
**channie** : i'm never busy if you're phoning

 **the rock** : th  
**the rock** : thanks ** aH  
**the rock** : tbh i just really wanted to hear your voice

 **channie** : ooh  
**channie** : your voice is nicer though  
**channie** : it's really calming

 **the rock** : is it?  
**the rock** : binnie hyung says it's annoying

 **channie** : jihoon hyung says the same about my voice lol  
**channie** : he loves me though

 **the rock** : tough love huh

 **channie** : pretty much

 **the rock** : ah  
**the rock** : oh ALSO  
**the** **rock** : i promised you a date, didn't i?

 **channie** : you did :P

 **the rock** : well  
**the rock** : when are you next free?

 **channie** : umm  
**channie** : i have a free day on tuesday  
**channie** : if that's ok?

 **the rock** : yeah, we have an early schedule so let's go out then

 **channie** : i look forward to it!

 **the rock** : keep in mind it won't be as amazing or intense as the aquarium lmao

 **channie** : it's you, it'll be the best™

 **the rock** : i'll try my hardest ~  
**the rock** : ah, ttyl  
**the rock** : the car has stopped

 **channie** : okay ^^  
**channie** : let's make sure later is actually later

 **the rock** : ok lol  
**the rock** : byee channie

 **channie** : bye minhyukkie!

**

_channie to: kylassie. - 7:40pm._

**channie** : you  
**channie** : are dead to me

 **kylassie** : hey chan  
**kylassie** : nice to speak to you too :3

 **channie** : i take back everything i said before  
**channie** : bring back the formalities

 **kylassie** : i have done nothing wrong  
**kylassie** : :>

 **channie** : i was on the phone with minhyuk!

 **kylassie** : you were!

 **channie** : he probably heard you exposing me

 **kylassie** : does he know you like the minions

 **channie** : i'm leaving.

 **kylassie** : c h a n  
**kylassie** : i hope he heard you fighting me  
**kylassie** : meanie :<

 **channie** : you're no longer my pristin fave  
**channie** : now it's yehana :/

 **kylassie** : you mean yehaha?

 **channie** : goodbye.

 **kylassie** : C H A N

**

The countdown to Tuesday felt like an eternity; so many fanmeets and practice sessions every second. When it came around though, neither boy could contain their excitement.

Minhyuk had planned for the both of them to meet in the same place as before, making sure to pick a time where the place would be practically empty.

"Minhyukkie, hey!" Chan called, running up to the other boy, mask pulled down enough to reveal his big grin and pure joy. They pulled each other into an awkward hug, not having seen each other for a while.

"Hey, I hope you're ready to be disappointed!" Minhyuk truly wasn't the best at hyping himself up (he had 5 boys to do that for him) but, nonetheless, Chan laughed taking both of Minhyuk's hands in his. "It's you," he started, speaking softly, "I'll have fun whatever."

And with that, the both of them walked side by side (hands no longer held) towards the nearest bus stop. The Astro member decided to follow in Chan's footsteps and keep their destination secret, though they weren't going to a particularly secluded and far place like the aquarium.

It took around 20 minutes for them to arrive to their destination ( _22 minutes and 11 seconds, but who was counting?_ ) and Minhyuk had made sure to keep Chan close to him. The place wasn't extremely crowded, but still easy to get lost in.

After a short walk, Minhyuk let go off Chan, spinning around to proudly show off his dating idea.

"Taadaa!"

❨ _prism cinema_ ❩

Instead of a repeat of last time, where Minhyuk could only gape at the location, Chan instead broke out into the biggest smile he could muster (though, it was hidden behind the mask) before leaning in to whisper to him,

"I love it."

Minhyuk's sigh of relief didn't go unheard, allowing them both quiet laughter.

"I'm thankful..."

"What movie are we watching?"

"What do you think?"

"... please don't say the Emoji Movie."

A mock gasp.

"Who do you think I am?"

And so they both went, going to watch some kind of slice of life movie, waiting until the lights dimmed so they could hold hands.

**

Since that date, the both of them had been on a few other dates together. They'd been to the arcade (spoiler alert - Minhyuk is a fierce air hockey player), a cat café, a regular café (for old clichés sake) and stayed at the dorms. These were all enjoyed, of course, and remained treasured memories for the both of them.

Though, there was something missing.

They had been dating for around 3 months now, and within those 3 months, they hadn't gone any further than holding hands or the odd kiss on the cheek. This wasn't something that would've bothered either of them before, but for some reason-

-this felt different.

Their other members must've realised it too, with Seungkwan putting his arm around Chan sighing, "I don't understand why you don't just take the plunge!" Joshua had patted his shoulder lightly at that, motherly smile as he said, "You don't have to rush into anything if you don't want to."

"You're such a vanilla hoe hyung!"

The maknae could only watch on as the two vocalists began mock hitting each other. He sat there, taking some time to reflect on Seungkwan's words; should he take the plunge? It's not as if he hadn't thought about kissing Minhyuk before; in reality, he'd fantasized about it more times than he would ever admit. Every date they had both gone on though, nerves got the best of him. Minhyuk would look at him with _those eyes_ , gaze too beautiful and pure for him to lean in. It was frustrating.

In the Astro dorm, Minhyuk wasn't having much luck with his thoughts either.

It started with Sanha's legitimate shock at the fact that the duo hadn't kissed yet, alerting the other members of this quickly.

"What do you mean you haven't kissed yet?!" Moonbin gasped, shaking the poor boy from side to side, "What happened to getting your man?"

Minhyuk hadn't kissed Chan yet, so what? It wasn't his fault that every time he looked at the other boy, he ran the risk of spontaneously combusting! He'd be lying if he said he hadn't ever considered it though. Chan was so beautiful that he was scared.

And so, all he could do was drop his head in his hands, allowing this mental crisis to take over him (whilst doing his best to ignore his other Astro members poking and prodding at him.)

**

_channie to: the rock. - 9:45pm._

**channie** : hey!

 **the rock** : heyyyy  
**the rock** : oo

 **channie** : we sent them at the same time  
**channie** : it must be fate lol

 **the rock** : ofc lol  
**the rock** : you go first

 **channie** : ok :P  
**channie** : do you want to go out again?

 **the rock** : ah

 **channie** : not to the dorms again  
**channie** : i'm still so sorry seungcheol hyung gave you an entire questionnaire

 **the rock** : no lmao it was fine  
**the rock** : i'm sorry you witnessed me trip up our stairs  
**the rock** : ...and eunwoo acting as if i'd died

 **channie** : it was funny dw

 **the rock** : the ah was just bc i was gonna ask you the same thing  
**the rock** : we should go out again

 **channie** : yay :D  
**channie** : when are you next free?

 **the rock** : uhhh let me check  
**the rock** : apparently sunday

 **channie** : ok!  
**channie** : i'll ask the hyungs to let me off just for one day  
**channie** : where should we go?

 **the rock** : hmm  
**the rock** : there's a park near our dorm  
**the rock** : barely anyone goes there

 **channie** : that's lucky then

 **the rock** : i think it's bc there was a murder there  
**the rock** : other than that, pretty lucky  
**the rock** : sunday then?

 **channie** : ok :P  
**channie** : see you then minhyukkie!

 **the rock** : ok channie x

 **channie** : heh  
**channie** : we started calling each other that really randomly didn't we

 **the rock** : you called me minhyukkie so i panicked and followed on ;w;

 **channie** : oh, does it make you feel uncomfortable?  
**channie** : if so, i can stop!

 **the rock** : no i'm fine with it  
**the rock** : i'm used to it now  
**the rock** : plus it's cute :P

 **channie** : it's cute when you call me channie as well  
**channie** : i really like it

 **the rock** : i'll stick with channie then!

 **channie** : see you soon minhyukkie <3

 **the rock** : ttyl channie xx

**

  
[ᵈᵃʸ ᵒᶠ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈᵃᵗᵉ]

_mingyu's longass legs (6) - 2:10pm._

**jeju's finest** : cHAN  
**jeju's finest** : GET YO MAN TODAY U HEAR ME‽

 **dankey kang** : did you just use an interrobang?

 **channie** : i'll try asdfghjkl

 **minghelpme** : it's not too hard  
**minghelpme** : just kiss him :3c

 **jeju's finest** : wym its not too hard‽

 **dankey kang** : THERE IT IS AGAIN???

 **dancing queen** : you and jun hyung make out every free moment you get  
**dancing queen** : of course it's not hard for you

 **mingyolo** : stop bullying him

 **minghelpme** :

 

 **dancing queen** : back to the topic at hand  
**dancing queen** : i say just do it chan  
**dancing queen** : it gets less scary when you've actually done it

 **minghelpme** : same goes 4 weed

 **dancing queen** : what?

 **minghelpme** : what?

 **dankey kang** : you'll be fine!  
**dankey kang** : if it goes wrong, we'll be here :D

 **channie** : thanks seokmin hyung ;;  
**channie** : i guess i should get going then

 **mingyolo** : bye channie!  
**mingyolo** : you have our support!

 **jeju's finest** : au revoir ~  
**jeju's finest** : im w jihoon hyung rn and he says "leave faster"

 **dancing** **queen** : ,,,the shade

 **channie** : i'm going now!  
**channie** : :-) tell jihoon hyung i'm coming back for him

 **dankey kang** : oh shit

 **minghelpme** : KWON SOONYOUNG PROTECC YOUR MAN

**

_myungjin antis (4) - 2:10pm._

**binboi** : minhyukkk  
**binboi** : r u READY

 **chachaslide** : For Freddy

 **binboi** : were breakin up

 **the rock** : hey  
**the rock** : don't do that

 **chachaslide** : I couldn't resist  
**chachaslide** : Are you excited

 **the rock** : i am  
**the rock** : sorta scared but i am!!

 **cutest beagle** : what are you even doing again

 **the rock** : picnic

 **binboi** : THATS SO CUTE  
**binboi** : EUNWOO Y DID WE NEVER DO THAT???

 **chachaslide** : It's too late now  
**chachaslide** : We're over

 **cutest beagle** : rip  
**cutest beagle** : have fun tho  
**cutest beagle** : one thing to remember

 **the roc** k: what?

 **cutest beagle** : smoochem

 **the rock** : the pokemon?

 **cutest beagle** :  
**cutest beagle** : 1st of all it's pok **É** Mon you dense shit

 **chachaslide** : You should kiss him  
**chachaslide** : Is what Sanha is trying to say

 **cutest beagle** : thanks hyung

 **chachaslide** : Always here to help a dongsaeng in need

 **the rock** : i really want to  
**the rock** : i'm just scare™

 **binboi** : theN DNOT

 **the rock** : wow! i'm not scared anymore! thanks moonbin hyung!

 **binboi** : asshol

 **cutest beagle** : ay, he's probably as scared as you  
**cutest beagle** : worst thing that could happen is bad breathé

 **the rock** : chan likes strawberry bubblegum, this isn't a worry

 **chachaslide** : It's gonna be awkward  
**chachaslide** : But that's expected  
**chachaslide** : Just do your best  
**chachaslide** : You both like each other too much for this to ruin you somehow

 **the rock** : oomph thanks eunwoo hyung

 **binboi** : NOW  
**binboi** : ONWARDS  
**binboi** : GET YO MANS PARK MINHYUK

 **the rock** : b y e

 **cutest beagle** : bye hyung!  
**cutest beagle** : hope you don't die

 **chachaslide** : Hope

 **cutest beagle** : :3

**

Minhyuk sat alone in the park, everything laid out as he scrolled through his phone aimlessly. About a minute later, he was stopped by a sudden tap on his shoulder, making the poor boy almost jump out of his own skin.

"Boo!" he turnt around, immediately being faced with Chan's amused face, almost dying when said boy began cracking up.

"Why would you do that to me?" the colour in Minhyuk's face slowly came back to him, making Chan die even more. He sat down opposite Minhyuk, clasping at his hands in an attempt to subdue the other. "Your reaction was hilarious, sorry Mingyukkie ~"

Park Minhyuk was a weak man when it came to Chan, seeing as he forgave him almost instantly.

"Everything looks so pretty," the Seventeen maknae cheered, eyes darting from one piece of food to the next, "you really prepared all of this for us both?"

"Yeah," Minhyuk mumbled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I wanted this to be special." Chan's blush deepened at that, letting go of Minhyuk's hands to try and hide away his shy smile.

"You're so cute..." Minhyuk hadn't meant to say that aloud but here he was, letting it out into the open. The other boy hit him playfully, quiet laughter somehow filling the air.

After that, they began eating. Most of the food Minhyuk needed help preparing (because his members wanted this to be perfect for him) but thankfully, Chan seemed to be enjoying it more than him. He'd never quite seen someone's eyes light up as much as Chan's did when he brought out the pack of Moreos, though, he didn't think he would find it as adorable as he did.

~~which was, very adorable.~~

They both ate, talking about whatever they could and getting more comfortable with each other. Minhyuk talked about Astro's recent promotions, how they spent so long practicing for it that they ended up falling asleep in the studio unaware, how much they wanted to impress their Arohas and show them a better side of Astro and, of course, talking about all the stupid things that happened on set of the recording.

Likewise, Chan spoke about Seventeen's recent preparations for their Diamond Edge concerts: how he watched Jun and Minghao create the Mandarin lyrics of MY I in awe, how they wanted it to be special for Wonwoo and the troubles they faced trying to put so many songs in their setlist. (Rest in pieces, Fronting.)

By the end of it, both boys were in hysterics, food completely finished and skies an orangey-red colour. Time had passed quicker than they anticipated, but that was to be expected when they were just having so much fun in each other's presence.

The laughter faded as Chan's phone buzzed, his features becoming slightly stiffer as he announced he would have to be heading back soon. Minhyuk accepted it woefully, telling his boyfriend he had fun.

"Wait."

He paused, look of confusion at Chan's sudden command. Instead of asking, he tilted his head in some sort of way to prompt Chan into talking. Said boy started fiddling with his hands, eyes anywhere but Minhyuk as he forced himself to speak.

"Could I..."

He paused, taking a deep breath.

This was it. He had to take the plunge. He couldn't be afraid of this anymore.

With newfound confidence, his gaze was directed at Minhyuk, making the other boy straighten up under his gaze.

Speaking as clearly as he could, Chan managed to get out the question he'd been having inner conflict over the entire time.

"Can I kiss you?"

Shit, there it was.

Minhyuk was silent, not knowing how to respond due to the shock of it all. Instead, he opted to give a nod and whisper a small affirmative. Slowly, Chan leaned in closer to Minhyuk, carefully cupping his jaw to kiss him.

Needless to say, it was awkward.

The kiss was intensely awkward, lasting for a few seconds before the both of them had to stop, for they were laughing to much.

"I haven't kissed anyone in ages, holy shit."

"Neither have I, judging by whatever that was."

The awkward tension passed as they both laughed it off, continuing to joke about it.

"S-should we try that again then?"

"Yeah..."

And so, they did.

This time, the kiss was less odd, Minhyuk taking charge of it and tipping Chan's head slightly back; thankfully, it lasted a few more seconds, both boys feeling so much bliss that they didn't want to stop. They both moved back, looking at each other with lidded eyes before breaking out into small grins.

"Can I tell you something?" Minhyuk started.

"Go ahead."

"I love you."

Chan's eyes widened, the rose tint on his cheeks changing into a deep ruby hue. The both of them, despite being together for a little while now had never once said 'i love you' to each other. It was heavily implied, sure, but hearing it out loud...felt so much better.

"...I love you too."

Chan pulled him into a hug, whispering out again a smaller, "i love you so much." They stayed like that for a while, only stopping when Chan's phone buzzed again (more aggressively, somehow) earning a small deflated sigh from its' owner.

"Looks like I actually have to go now..."

"I guess so."

"Do you need any help getting the stuff back to your dorm?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm a strong boy."

Chan snorted, picking up his stuff and giving Minhyuk a short peck on the lips.

"Talk to you later then, Minhyukkie!"

"I'll message you!"

As they separated, both boys found their hands touching their lips again, quietly screaming over the whole ordeal.

**

_the rock to: cutest beagle. - 6:03pm._

**the rock** : sanhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **cutest beagle** : sips tea  
**cutest beagle** : yes? :3c

 **the rock** : I  
**the rock** : AM  
**the rock** : D E C E A S E D

 **cutest beagle** : w h y

 **the rock** : WE KISSED  
**the rock** : AH???!!!!!

 **cutest beagle** : AYYYYYY  
**cutest beagle** : i presume it was a hoot

 **the rock** : a hoot?  
**the rock** : who says that anymore

 **cutest beagle** : f off?????  
**cutest** **beagle** : was it good though?

 **the rock** : y E A H  
**the rock** : sorta awkward at first but it got better  
**the rock** : i'm coming back to the dorms now btw

 **cutest beagle** : oo do

 **the** **rock** : i gotta calm myself down first though  
**the rock** : AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**the rock** : I KISSED LEE CHAN

 **cutest beagle** : young love,,,ah

 **the rock** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **cutest beagle** : get it outta your system hyung

**

_fantiahoes (6) - 6:11pm._

**cutest beagle** : TODAY  
**cutest beagle** : A HYUNG BECOMES A MAN

 **the rock** : SANHA

 **cutest beagle** : i'm hyping you up!  
**cutest beagle** : i'm proud!

 **the rock** : a h

 **cutest beagle** : other hyungs, come  
**cutest beagle** : i have news™

 **chachaslide** : News

 **cutest beagle** : yeah!

 **the** **rock** : my news ._.

 **rad mom** : ...is it abt minhyuk n chan kissin?

 **cutest beagle** : OH good guess, how'd you know?

 **papa jin** :  
**papa jin** : minhyuk...

 **the** **rock** : ?

 **binboi** : uh  
**binboi** : we all kno abt the kiss

 **the rock** : is it that obvious? lol

 **chachaslide** : No, not because of that  
**chachaslide** : I told you from day 1 to be careful  
**chachaslide** : I thought you'd listened!

 **the rock** : huh

 **cutest beagle** : why is eunwoo hyung using punctuation  
**cutest beagle** : has something actually happened

 **rad** **mom** : jinwoo  
**rad mom** : u tell them.

 **papa jin** : right  
**papa jin** : _[sent a link]_

 **cutest beagle** : huh?

 **binboi** : ppl  
**binboi** : probably a sasaeng  
**binboi** : saw u at the park  
**binboi** : they thot u were out w a short haired gurl tho  
**binboi** : which i guess makes it better

 **papa jin** : does it really?

 **cutest** **beagle** : oh my god...

 **chachaslide** : Netizens are saying that you have a girlfriend on the outside now  
**chachaslide** : And flaming us for it  
**chachaslide** : Manager hyung is trying to get across that it wasn't you but we all know that it is!

 **binboi** : eunwoo

 **chachaslide** : I'm sorry  
**chachaslide** : But this is a serious scandal  
**chachaslide** : You know this

 **rad mom** : minhyuk?

 **the rock** : i'm  
**the rock** : i'm sorry  
**the rock** : i should've been more careful

 **cutest beagle** : manager hyung is giving you a fake alibi though...

 **binboi** : how long dya think thatll hold for

 **papa jin** : guys  
**papa jin** : it'll resolve itself, you know how netizens are  
**papa jin** : but i agree, minhyuk you should've been more careful.

 **cutest** **beagle** : minhyuk hyung?

 **rad mom** : i think hes gone

 **chachaslide** : I think we should leave him for now  
**chachaslide** : Let him deal with it for a while

 **binboi** : u sure?

 **chachaslide** : Yeah  
**chachaslide** : I know I shouted a bit earlier  
**chachaslide** : But I do still feel bad  
**chachaslide** : At the end of the day, it's not exactly his fault

 **cutest beagle** : mhm  
**cutest beagle** : pretty messed up though

 **rad mom** : v messed up

**

_the lads (13) - 7:20pm._

**jihoonie** : So  
**jihoonie** : I'm assuming everyone's heard the news.

 **dancing queen** : yeah...

 **sinnamon roll** : chan, plz come out of the bathroom  
**sinnamon roll** : its unsettlin hearin u cry in there

 **wonwoot** : god i hate sasaeng fans

 **jihoonie** : Don't call them fans  
**jihoonie** : They're fucking creeps.

 **wonwoot** : true  
**wonwoot** : this isnt chans fault tho  
**wonwoot** : or minhyuks

 **jeju's finest** : yh  
**jeju's finest** : thankfully they dnt kno it was chan there

 **jihoonie** : It's still...

 **jeju's** **finest** : yh, ik  
**jeju's finest** : traumatic

 **mingyolo** : is chan still in the bathroom?

 **wonwoot** : yeah

 **mingyolo** : :(  
**mingyolo** : i don't know how to make it better  
**mingyolo** : he's not answering texts either

 **jeju's** **finest** : seungcheol hyungs been tryin to get him out as well  
**jeju's** **finest** : its sad

 **shua** : channie, we're here  
**shua** : you don't have to come out now  
**shua** : but none of us want you to face all of this alone

 **sinnamon roll** : rite

 **dancing queen** : just talk to us, ok?  
**dancing queen** : we all treasure you ~

 **jihoonie** : ^^

* * *

 

 **channie** : sorry  
**channie** : about this

 **soft coups** : what?  
**soft coups** : nono this isn't your fault

 **mingyolo** : don't apologize!!!

 **channie** : i should apologize to minhyuk though  
**channie** : all of the hate is on him  
**channie** : and that's my fault  
**channie** : i'm sorry to you all as well

 **jihoonie** : You don't need to apologize Chan  
**jihoonie** : Really, you aren't at fault

 **junhwihwi** : r u out of the bathroom?

 **channie** : i'll come out now  
**channie** : sorry

 **jeju's finest** : dont apologizeeee

 **dancing queen** : we should all talk  
**dancing queen** : or something

 **hoshit** : livin room?

 **soft coups** : living room.

 **channie** : okay.

 **jihoonie** : Right.

**

A month had passed.

They didn't contact one another, too scared to even try.

In both of their minds, it was for the best.

**

_papa jin to: minhyuk. - 4:02pm._

**papa jin** : minhyuk  
**papa jin** : how are you?

 **minhyuk** : fine?  
**minhyuk** : i just stepped out to get some fresh air lol

 **papa jin** : i see  
**papa jin** : is everything ok with you and chan?

 **minhyuk** :  
**minhyuk** : we don't talk anymore

 **papa jin** : ?  
**papa jin** : what

 **minhyuk** : manager hyung encouraged me to stop  
**minhyuk** : he hasn't said anything either so

 **papa jin** : who cares about what manager hyung says if you love him?

 **minhyuk** : it's done now  
**minhyuk** : can't change that

 **papa jin** : this isn't healthy for you  
**papa** **jin** : even the staff can tell you've been off since it all happened

 **minhyuk** : i can't change what happened, it's done  
**minhyuk** : tell the others i'm not coming back to practice

 **papa jin** : ????

 **minhyuk** : i feel ill  
**minhyuk** : so i'm being taken back to the dorm

 **papa jin** : ok, i'll tell them  
**papa jin** : just  
**papa jin** : talk to us  
**papa jin** : you don't want to do anything lately  
**papa jin** : and it's scaring us all  
**papa jin** : we worry about you, minhyuk  
**papa jin** : get well soon, i'll be going now

**

_i'm a SWIMMING FOOL doo doo (4) - 5:49pm._

**hoshit** : chann  
**hoshit** : stupid q but r u...ok

 **minghaody** : someone's finally asking  
**minghaody** : after all this time

 **hoshit** : shut it myunghoe  
**hoshit** : rlly tho  
**hoshit** : carats on vlive were gettin concerned too

 **minghaody** : ah, shua hyung mentioned that  
**minghaody** : people on twitter too :<

 **junhwihwi** : idk how to cheer him up  
**junhwihwi** : twice isnt even helpin

 **minghaody** : that's b/c cheer up is their worst title song  
**minghaody** : we're a household of like ooh aah supremacists, you should know this

 **hoshit** : i like signal,,,

 **minghaody** : acceptable  
**minghaody** : but cheer up? no  
**minghaody** : it's a bop but cmon

 **junhwihwi** : someone aint a real man

 **hoshit** : minghao dont luv u like a real man

 **minghaody** : come here **thot**  
**minghaody** : chan, i hope this is amusing you

 **junhwihwi** : nothins more funny than haohao beatin in soons ass

 **minghaody** : channie, you there?

 **channie** : yes  
**channie** : sorry, i just can't talk at the moment  
**channie** : i don't think i'm in the mood

 **hoshit** : thats fine  
**hoshit** : were still here fr u, ok?

 **minghaody** : always!!

 **junhwihwi** : f o r e v e r

 **channie** : yeah, thanks hyungs

**

_[soft coups created the chat "sorting shit out"]_

_[soft coups added sinnamon roll, shua, papa jin and rad mom to the chat]_

**rad mom** : wat is this????

 **shua** : oh, hi mj hyung!

 **rad** **mom** : jisoo HEY  
**rad mom** : still dunno wat this is

 **soft coups** : hey, sorry for the suddenness of this  
**soft coups** : but it was needed

 **sinnamon roll** : huh

 **papa jin** : is that jeonghan? ^^

 **sinnamon roll** : it is ;-)  
**sinnamon roll** : dont use formalities here bc it makes me feel old

 **rad mom** : im eldest?

 **sinnamon roll** : rlly?  
**sinnamon roll** : wat skincare products do u use?

 **soft coups** : hannie, chill  
**soft coups** : the purpose of this chat is to address the issue w chan and minhyuk

 **rad mom** : ah

 **shua** : mhm, ok  
**shua** : is it safe to assume minhyuk's been acting the same as chan?

 **papa jin** : i mean  
**papa jin** : he doesn't want to do anything anymore  
**papa jin** : he's just... sad  
**papa jin** : but he refuses to talk about it all  
**papa jin** : even with sanha

 **sinnamon roll** : oh :(  
**sinnamon** **roll** : channies been the same  
**sinnamon roll** : now hes not even openin up to maknae line or kyla

 **papa jin** : kyla?

 **shua** : pristin's kyla, they're close ^•^

 **papa jin** : aww

 **rad mom** : our managers been tellin minhyuk to stay away frm txting chan for a while  
**rad mom** : but hes got it into his head tht he cant evr txt him again  
**rad mom** : so :/

 **soft coups** : chan's not texting either  
**soft coups** : i think he just feels bad that minhyuk got so much hate about it

 **shua** : they both want to talk to each other again, i assume

 **papa jin** : yeah  
**papa jin** : before all this, minhyuk wouldn't shut up about chan  
**papa jin** : kid really loves him

 **sinnamon roll** : oo i see the l word

 **rad mom** : luhan?

 **sinnamon** **roll** : not that one ;(  
**sinnamon roll** : _love_

 **rad mom** : oOO  
**rad mom** : it sounded liek luv on minhyuks part

 **shua** : same goes for chan  
**shua** : he talked about him a lot as well  
**shua** : we were eating candy and he suddenly goes "minhyuk loves candy, he hates the green ones though"  
**shua** : i also know he can cook because of chan

 **papa jin** : aw x2  
**papa jin** : does this mean we're getting them to talk again?

 **shua** : we should!  
**shua** : i'm never one for meddling in my dongsaengs love lives

 **rad mom** : weak™  
**rad mom** : we got moonbin n eunwoo tgthr

 **sinnamon roll** : we sorta got junhao tgthr  
**sinnamon roll** : thru angst tho so ;-(

 **shua** : i say we help them both to talk again  
**shua** : it's sad seeing them both so... sad?  
**shua** : especially since we know they both really do love each other

 **soft coups** : mhm, true

 **rad** **mom** : wat we do then?  
**rad** **mom** : minhyuk aint evn wanna bring up chan let alone txt him

 **sinnamon roll** : theres always seein each other in the flesh

 **shua** : after what happened before?

 **sinnamon roll** : rip i tryed bye

 **papa jin** : that's a good idea though  
**papa jin** : the place they went last time wasn't that secluded  
**papa jin** : it's actually pretty popular recently

 **sinnamon roll** : well shit

 **soft coups** : so we find a different place?

 **rad** **mom** : i sppose so  
**rad mom** : but where??????

 **shua** : that's the hard part

 **rad mom** : cant b at the dorms  
**rad mom** : only cos 1) hella awks  
**rad mom** : 2) fans probably

 **shua** : hella awks

 **rad mom** : im rad mom fr a reason :^D

 **papa jin** : i don't know many other secluded places  
**papa jin** : to be honest

 **shua** : neither do i

 **sinnamon roll** : well SHIT

 **soft** **coups** : hm

 **rad mom** : coups is thinkin

 **soft coups** : brb  
**soft coups** : need to check something

**

_soft coups to: nana. - 7:56pm._

**soft coups** : hey  
**soft coups** : quick question

 **nana** : Hello Seungcheol.  
**nana** : What is the question?

 **soft coups** : that park you went to w jieqiong  
**soft** **coups** : where is it

 **nana** : The one we had our date at?

 **soft** **coups** : yeah

 **nana** : Ah, it's around 30 minutes away from the Pledis building.  
**nana** : No one ever goes there but it's a very beautiful place.

 **soft coups** : do u have directions?  
**soft coups** : this is sorta important

 **nana** : Sure, I'll send them to you in a minute.  
**nana** : I'll include the more closed off, hidden parts as well, just in case.

 **soft** **coups** : thanks nayoung  
**soft coups** : i owe you one

 **nana** : It's alright.  
**nana** : I hope you manage to sort whatever you need this for. :)

**

_sorting shit out. (5) - 8:00pm._

**soft coups** : i return  
**soft coups** : with a place

 **papa jin** : oh, really?

 **soft coups** : _[shared a link]_  
**soft coups** : this is actually a pretty trust worthy place

 **shua** : oh, i remember this place from predebut!  
**shua** : i'd go and play guitar there  
**shua** : no one ever came apart from our members telling me to hurry the heck up and get back

 **rad mom** : so dis the place?

 **soft** **coups** : i suppose so  
**soft coups** : if that's alright?

 **sinnamon roll** : ya, this is good  
**sinnamon roll** : now we just gotta tell the bois

 **rad mom** : ill speak to minhyuk  
**rad mom** : he knos he cant ignore me

 **shua** : cheol, do you want to speak to chan?  
**shua** : he won't deflect if it's you  
**shua** : or jihoon, weirdly enough

 **soft coups** : yeah, i'll speak to him about it

 **papa jin** : operation: get the kids back together is in motion

 **sinnamon roll** : LETS DO THIS PARENTS

**

2 months.

That's how long they hadn't spoken or even seen each other for. No texts, no dates, nothing. And yet, here they both were, standing in a park in the middle of nowhere with no other passerbys.

Ignoring each other was no longer an option.

Both had come into the park from separate entrances, meaning they had now ended up meeting in the middle; now standing directly opposite each other a short distance away, neither knew what to say. Chan pulled down his face mask slightly, only to reveal the pure shock (amongst other feelings) slapped onto his face. Mirroring this action, Minhyuk took off the face mask, still in awe that he was seeing Chan again.

Taking a few steps forward, the both of them allowed themselves to be at arms length with each other, still staying silent. A moment passed before Chan broke the silence.

"We should sit and talk somewhere..."

"Is it..." Minhyuk trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence for Chan to understand what he was implying.

"It's safe, some people close to me have been having dates here for ages."

Taking this as an acceptable answer, Minhyuk followed Chan in sitting on the grass behind one of the taller trees, just in case people did end up coming. The atmosphere remained extremely awkward for a while, with the both of them only exchanging basic pleasantries before lapping into another weird silence. What exactly are you meant to say to the person you've been purposely avoiding for 2 months? They just didn't know.

"...about what happened-" began the Astro boy, mumbling softly as he spoke, vulnerability clear.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Chan's gaze dropped to the grass as he whispered out, "I shouldn't have let you deal with that alone..."

Minhyuk frowned at him, voice sterner this time.

"It's not your fault," he started, instinctively moving to pull Chan's hands closer to him, "I wouldn't want you to deal with the antis anyway."

"But you got hate for something we both did..."

A pause.

"It's ok now, nobody knows it was you."

Chan looked like he wanted to argue it further but he stayed quiet, not wanting to stay on the topic any longer.

"I'm sorry for not texting you though," Minhyuk continued fumbling with his hands as he spoke, "my managers discouraged it so I panicked and just...listened."

"It's alright, I should've texted you too," Chan spoke, guilt written across his face, "I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me anymore after that."

"What? No." jokingly, Minhyuk hit him, small grin on his face, "I've wanted to speak to you for ages, since it happened."

"Oh, that's comforting to know."

The silence came back, more awkward than ever as Minhyuk kept at playing with Chan's hands. It took a while for them both to say anything again.

"Actually I-"

"Hm?"

Minhyuk put the hand games on hold, curious at Chan's words.

"I...still really love you." the words were almost inaudible, very nearly lost to the silence around them. One might almost say Chan didn't want the words to be heard by Minhyuk.

Thankfully, they weren't lost.

"Me too," Minhyuk started, clutching Chan's hands in his, "I love you too."

Looking around the park and seeing that, yet again, nobody was around, the boys pulled each other into a tight, loving hug. No words were exchanged and, clearly, no words needed to be exchanged. They stayed like that for a while, Minhyuk hiding his head in Chan's shoulder to try and get rid of his tears (an act he would later deny) whilst Chan freely let his tears roll down his face, holding Minhyuk even tighter.

And with that, everything seemed to click right into place yet again.

**

¹ ᵐᵒⁿᵗʰ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ

_kylassie to: channie. - 1:25am._

**kylassie** : aloha chan!

 **channie** : hey kyla  
**channie** : why are you awake at this time?

 **kylassie** : sleep is a construct  
**kylassie** : also the whole dorm is being kept up by eunwoo unnie and yebin unnie's drunken rendition of fergalicious

 **channie** : i wish that were me ;(

 **kylassie** : trust me, you do not  
**kylassie** : how are you though?  
**kylassie** : you seem happier!

 **channie** : i am happier!  
**channie** : me and minhyuk are talking again  
**channie** : we've been seeing each other more but only at safe places

 **kylassie** : i'm happy for you!  
**kylassie** : you deserve to be happy :>

 **channie** : so do you :P

 **kylassie** : aha  
**kylassie** : minhyuk oppa sounds like a lovely guy though  
**kylassie** : keep him

 **channie** : i'll do my best!

 **kylassie** : :D  
**kylassie** : ah gotta go  
**kylassie** : siyeon unnie is doing bang  
**kylassie** : if she thinks i'm not going to rush in and do bekah sunbaenim's part she has another thing coming

 **channie** : bye!

 **kylassie** : bye ~  
**kylassie** : i hope it all goes well for you and minhyuk oppa :D

**

Time passed and things changed for the better.

When their schedules weren't hectic, they managed to go on a few more dates together, making sure they hid their identities well enough.

Overtime, the rumours of Minhyuk having a girlfriend were dropped, fans either refusing to believe it true or people deciding it didn't matter that much. Minhyuk remembered that day clearly, the sounds of all his members celebrating with him (with Myungjun screaming the loudest.) With that no longer a concern for the boys, they made it a point to talk about everything else they could.

"Before I liked you, I sort of liked Seokmin hyung," Chan had admitted, thinking back on how stressful the whole ordeal was for him, "I can safely say I'm over it now though!"

They both joked about it, Minhyuk laughing uncontrollably at Chan's exaggerated account of how awkward it felt to be confronted by his entire group.

"If it makes you feel any better," the other had started, wiping away his tears of laughter, "I used to like Eunwoo hyung back in the trainee days."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Minhyuk let out a bitter laugh, "the guy manages to make everyone fall in love with him though, weird hormones."

The both of them spent a while telling each other about their members: stupid stories involving them and the cursed™ predebut stories in which none of the people involved would ever admit to the stories being true. It went on like that for a while before they settled into a peaceful silence. Their hands interlocked with each other's, eyes full of nothing but love and affection.

"You know," Chan started, clutching Minhyuk's hand tighter in his, "I'm glad Seungkwan hyung stole my phone to confess to you."

Minhyuk snorted, cheeks growing rosier as he smiled, "I'm glad too."

A beat of silence.

"I seriously love you."

Leaning into kiss his forehead, Minhyuk laughed.

"I love you too, Channie-

my lovely boyfriend."

Everything that had let up to this moment, whether it was good or bad, they were thankful. Without it they wouldn't be so in love as they were then.

**

When ISAC 2017 rolled around, both boys were saddened they weren't on the same team, sending each other over emotional and intense texts when they found out.

(“i cant believe they've picked mamamoo sunbaenims over **US** in your group”

“ISAC has..doomed our relationship :(” )

Minhyuk stayed with his group, only leaving Astro to talk to the Weki Meki girls or wave at the fans alone. Throughout the entire event though, he kept looking for Chan amongst all the idols, even getting Sanha to help him at the promise of treating him later that week.

"Isn't that Seventeen, over there?"

Sanha pointed out the large group of boys, all chatting quite comfortably with each other, before leaving to rejoin his group again. He'd done what he was asked to do, Minhyuk could pine alone.

It took a few more seconds of intense scanning for him to find Chan, sitting slightly further away from the Seventeen members, with 2 idols he couldn't completely recall the names of (one, a girl with chubby cheeks talking animatedly, and the other a boy who he was certain belonged to NU'EST.) Seeing that, he doubted he was going to get Chan's attention at all. He was about to give up and sit back down, when Chan had somehow miraculously met his eyes. Both were too far to speak to each other, but the smiles they shot each other said enough. Minhyuk had become bold enough to send Chan a finger heart (which did not go unnoticed by the screaming fans) before waving and going back to the Astro boys.

"A finger heart? You're so scandalous Chan!" Sungyeon chided, taking the time to stop her intense conversation of bowling to mock her labelmate. Chan hit her shoulder playfully, making the girl let out a fake pained gasp before she mock-dropped to the floor.

"I'm so confused" Dongho started, looking between Chan and Minhyuk, crease in his brow intensifying, "are you and him close?"

Chan could only giggle at that, nodding at the question. Dongho's confusion doubled when Sungyeon began her chant of "Lee Chan's a scandalous liar!" Sure, he and Minhyuk were close, closer than he'd ever know. Closer than Chan had ever thought they'd be.

He found himself blushing at that fact, trying to ignore Sungyeon's intense chanting at him (eventually lashing out playfully when Yewon got involved unknowingly.)

**

³ ᵐᵒⁿᵗʰˢ ˡᵃᵗᵉʳ

  
_channie to: minhyukkie. - 1:44am._

 **channie** : hey minhyukkie <33

 **minhyukkie** : hi channie! <3  
**minhyukkie** : i had fun today

 **channie** : so did i  
**channie** : sorry for spilling my drink on you :(

 **minhyukkie** : hey, don't be  
**minhyukkie** : i felt like i was in a wet tshirt comp

 **channie** : you'd easily win :P

 **minhyukkie** : it wouldn't be the first time

 **channie** : what

 **minhyukkie** : what

 **channie** : oop  
**channie** : i'm so happy it's all working out for us  
**channie** : it feels like we've been together for so long

 **minhyukkie** : yeah  
**minhyukkie** : it is weird to say i couldn't imagine myself without you?

 **channie** : it's not weird :P  
**channie** : heh  
**channie** : remember how awkward you used to be saying stuff like that?

 **minhyukkie** : i couldn't type properly uGH  
**minhyukkie** : i'm slightly better now

 **channie** : lol

 **minhyukkie** : i'm happy too though  
**minhyukkie** : that i can call you mine

 **channie** : same here <3

_[minhyukkie changed channie's name to: minhyuk's ♡]_

**minhyuk's ♡** : awwe

_[minhyuk's ♡ changed mingyukkie's name to: chan's ♡]_

**chan's ♡** : the lads are gonna mock me for this later

 **minhyuk's ♡** : same  
**minhyuk's ♡** : idc though

 **chan's ♡** : neither do i  
**chan's ♡** : i love you so much

 **minhyuk's ♡** : i love you too, minhyukkie

 **chan's ♡** : aw  
**chan's ♡** : i'm vlushin  
**chan's ♡** : blushing *** FUCK

 **minhyuk's ♡** : lmao  
**minhyuk's ♡** : i'm so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend like you  
**minhyuk's ♡** : your embarassment is a charm

 **chan's ♡** : god bless  
**chan's ♡** : let's stay like this, ok?

 **minhyuk's ♡** : let's ♡♡

 **chan's ♡** : i truly love you, lee chan

 **minhyuk's ♡** : i love you too, park minhyuk :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope this fic lives up to your expectations lolol
> 
> i'm not used to writing like... normally so i tend to repeat myself a lot, i hope it isn't too annoying tho :P
> 
> twt > @ureshii_kano


End file.
